


Tatoue-moi

by BrokenIto, Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, soulmate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 关于灵魂伴侣这回事，U.N.C.L.E.三人组把全人类能遇上的小概率事件都遇上了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于AO3上的这篇灵魂伴侣文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11539383  
> 然后我和BrokenIto的脑洞又泥石流了，短小文。  
> 标题出自法剧摇滚莫扎特梗，意思是纹我 (这歌调子天真然鹅歌词十分nsfw

“到底有多少个？”Gaby把纱布贴在Napoleon肩后的皮肤上，旁边是细长的一列字母，沿着肩胛骨的肌肉线条排列。  
“你猜？”Napoleon笑了笑，手帕摁在被擦伤的下颚那里。  
Gaby点着数，右边锁骨下方有一个，左边肩胛骨那里有一个，右侧肋骨，右臂肱二头肌，后腰左侧，左小腿腿肚肌肉有两个，右脚脚踝一个。“八个？”她抱怨，“这也太假。”  
“十一个。”Illya固定好了自己大腿上的纱布。Gaby看向他，Illya面无表情地看回来，她看向Napoleon。  
Napoleon比划了自己右边大腿外侧，正好是内裤能遮住的位置。“这里有两个。”接着是左边大腿内侧。“这里有一个。”  
“还有一半名字因为伤疤之类的模糊不清。”Gaby把沾血的棉球扔进垃圾桶。“历史上名字最多的是谁？卡萨诺瓦？”  
“那只是传说。”Illya抗议。  
“据说他身上有十九个女人的名字。”Napoleon说，“那时可不流行纹身。克格勃里有人身上超过了一个名字吗，Peril？”  
“有几个人出现了两到三个名字。”Illya回答。  
“瞧？”Napoleon向Gaby眨眼。  
“哪一个名字是真的？”Gaby好奇地问，“或者——哪几个。”  
“你猜？”Napoleon冲她眨了眨眼睛。

*

Gaby举着望远镜。“他的名字在左胸那里，字母太小了，我看不清。”  
“大部分人灵魂伴侣的名字都出现在胸腹皮肤上。”Illya架好了高精度天文望远镜，正在调试。“看他桌上的文件。”  
Gaby把望远镜移向桌上摊开的文件纸张，倒过来阅读十分困难，但花些时间他们就能弄好。  
“Solo胸前就没有。”她一边努力辨认文件上那些文字，一边随意地说。“锁骨那个勉强算是，但它还被伤疤盖住了大半。”  
Napoleon正在破解密码，头也不抬：“那是个纹身。”  
“至少现在我可以划掉这个名字。”Gaby笑着说。“还有十个，谁是Napoleon Solo真正的灵魂伴侣这件事可以开个赌局了。”  
“我加入。”Napoleon说。  
“赌一百英镑。”Gaby提议。  
“我也加入。”Illya说，“我调好了，记下来，文件应该是——”Gaby抓起纸笔开始速记。

*

“Натали？”Gaby用放大镜辨认那一串西里尔字母，小小一排纹在Illya右侧肋骨上。  
“Natalie.”Illya用英语重复。  
“后半截被缝针盖住了。”Gaby摸了摸后半部分名字的疤痕。“克格勃都这样？把名字盖住一部分？”  
“这是很好的伪装。”Illya在她的碰触下缩了缩，不好意思地承认有点痒痒。“留下名字的片段，既暗示这是真正的灵魂伴侣名字，也暗示拥有者想保密的意思。”  
Gaby看了看Napoleon：“显然你早就在玩这一招了，还纹了五种不同语言的名字混淆别人。”  
“一半的名字做了伪装疤痕。”Napoleon解释，“CIA也不知道哪一个是真的。”  
“我想知道你后腰那个日文名字是怎么回事。”Gaby指出。  
“念‘Ryoko’。”Napoleon拿了只笔写给Gaby看：凉子（りょうこ）。“意思是凉爽与凉快，我从一个日本女人那里借用了她妹妹的名字。”  
“我的灵魂伴侣已经死了。”Gaby耸肩，“20岁那年我读到了他的讣告，那就是我唯一一次看到他的照片了，长得不怎么样。”Gaby的灵魂伴侣名字出现在她的小腹上，在对方去世后Gaby用一些花纹纹身盖住了整个名字。  
“并不是每个人都会和灵魂伴侣在一起。”Illya试图安慰她。  
“我知道。”Gaby回答，没什么遗憾的样子。“你真正的名字在哪？”她没在Illya裸露的上半身皮肤上找到其他名字，连任务中留下的伤疤也没有多少类似痕迹。  
Napoleon笑了：“Peril的灵魂伴侣是个秘密。”  
“我把名字盖住了。”Illya警惕地说，“想都别想打听这个。”  
Gaby大笑，“克格勃会登记所有学员的灵魂伴侣名字？那你的名字肯定在克格勃档案里，只是我们不知道。”  
“真正的名字都是机密。”Illya警告。“一个好特工不该让别人知道他的灵魂伴侣是谁。”  
“而我完全相反。”Napoleon开着玩笑。  
“你根本就不是一个好特工。”Illya嘲讽。  
“又开始了，你们又开始了。”Gaby大笑。

*

两个俄语名字——右腿外侧，左腿内侧。  
一个日本名字——腰后左侧；两个德国名字——肩胛骨，小腿。  
三个英语名字——肱二头肌，右腿外侧，小腿。  
一个意大利名字——肋骨；一个法语名字——锁骨；一个西班牙名字——脚踝。  
Napoleon将所有名字的国籍解释了一遍，手里松松抓着酒杯。  
“一半的名字都有疤痕伪装。”英语名一个，俄语名两个，意大利名和德语各一个。Illya抓着伏特加酒瓶，口音在半瓶伏特加灌下去后更重了。“但还有另一个可能。”  
“对。”Napoleon笑出声，大概他们都有点醉了。  
“你就叫Napoleon。”Illya指出。“这就不是个英语名字。”  
“可能叫那个名字的女人并没住在相应的国家。”Napoleon说，更深地陷进沙发垫里，伸展开两条腿。“我还是不知道你的名字在哪。”  
“我不会让你看到我的裸体的。”Illya强调，“你又不是，”他困难地组织了一下语言，“你对男人不感兴趣。”  
Napoleon乐了，“这可不需要对男人感兴趣。”他喝掉了杯底的威士忌。“军队里都是集体淋浴。”  
“克格勃不是。”Illya回答，向后仰着靠进靠枕里，头发在沙发上蹭得乱七八糟。“到了十六岁，学员会被分派单独宿舍，带淋浴间的那种。”  
“出现名字之后？”  
“出现名字之后。”Illya肯定地回答，“有些人会羞辱别人，扒光他们找名字，然后——就那样。”  
“有些年轻人确实会干这种蠢事。”Napoleon说，摸索着拿起威士忌瓶子又给自己倒了点酒。“所以你保全了你的秘密。”  
Illya翻了个白眼。  
“你知道她是谁。”Napoleon猜测。  
“我当然知道，Cowboy。”Illya回敬。“你也知道你的灵魂伴侣是谁。”他肯定地说。“否则你不会纹上一堆名字。”  
“扯平了。”Napoleon举起杯子，欣赏Illya在酒精作用下发红的颧骨。  
“扯平了。”Illya举杯，在沙发里往下滑了一点儿。

*

“那个满脑子灵魂伴侣的女人太烦人了。”Gaby抱怨，“那些传闻和星座一样都是骗人的。”  
“那种‘名字出现在什么位置，暗示灵魂伴侣是什么样的人’？”Napoleon和Illya分析着搞到手的情报。“CIA确实做过统计。”  
“克格勃也做过。”Illya埋头解密码。“还研究过一段时间特异功能。”  
“85%的灵魂伴侣名字出现在胸腹区域。”Napoleon说，“11%出现在后背和四肢上，剩下的4%出现在脚踝，手腕和脖颈甚至脚底板上。”他想了想，“我觉得没什么区别，女士们都一样热情。”  
“恶。”Gaby嫌弃地皱鼻子，“别炫耀你的战绩了。”  
“克格勃的统计数据表明，名字出现的位置和灵魂伴侣的性格有一定关联。”Illya边算边说，“名字的位置比较少见，灵魂伴侣有些异于常人的性格或者生活方式的几率更高。”  
“如果名字出现在，”Gaby比划了一下胸口和下体的大概位置。“这些地方，很多人认为这暗示着灵魂伴侣在床上会很热情。”  
“假的。”Napoleon说，同一时间Illya说：“骗人的。”  
“这我相信。”Gaby翻眼睛。“如果那是个同性的名字呢？”她好奇地问。  
“这就是为什么纹身黑市屡禁不止了。”Napoleon说，“我记得军队里有人的灵魂伴侣是男人的名字，他们过得很惨。”  
“在苏联也一样。”Illya闷头工作。“还有一半的人最终没有和灵魂伴侣结婚，或者离了婚。”  
“可见灵魂伴侣不能保证就一定能得到最合适的的那个人。”Gaby继续工作。“更惨的是，还有很少一部分人的灵魂伴侣身上的名字不是自己，Waverly就是。”  
Napoleon和Illya抬起了头。  
Gaby狡黠地眨眼：“他欠我一次，我就问了他这个。”  
“提醒我千万别欠你这个。”Napoleon笑着说。

*

最终他们还是在一次死里逃生的任务后滚上了床，精疲力竭之后，Illya半个身体压在Napoleon身上，Napoleon盯着天花板昏昏欲睡。  
“这可不代表我们有可能是——你知道的。”Napoleon提醒快睡着的Illya。  
“废话。”Illya困倦地回答。  
“我可没在你身上看到名字。”Napoleon也快睡着了，“你是完全把名字去掉了还是……”  
“睡觉。”Illya拍了他一下。

*

Illya的秘密在两个半月后一次危险任务中曝光了。他被俘虏又被Napoleon救出来，逃亡过程中挨了一枪，被子弹擦伤，殴打导致的伤口流着血。Gaby把车开得几乎飞起来，等最终安顿下来后，两人紧急处理各种伤口，Illya失血过多昏了过去。  
Gaby用酒精棉球清洁着Illya额头的擦伤，疼痛让Illya一直皱眉，但他没什么力气反抗Gaby的清理工作。Napoleon正在给Illya骨折的小腿上夹板，等Illya清醒，大概会抱怨有两三个月不能走路有多烦人。  
Gaby吸了一口气。  
Napoleon抬头，“怎么了？”他小心地不让纱布缠得太紧。  
Gaby看向他，手指拨弄着Illya被血黏成几撂的金发。“伤到了骨头？”Napoleon谨慎地推测，靠过去看伤口状况。  
在子弹弹片擦破兼烧伤的左侧头皮靠近太阳穴的位置，有一条细小的，还不及Gaby手指宽的英语字母，烧伤和蜷起的头发遮住了一半字母，但Napoleon仍能读出那一行名字，他自己熟悉的笔迹。  
“我从没听说过有人的名字出现在这里。”Gaby感叹，同时深深地怀疑地盯着Napoleon。“你最好告诉我哪一个是真正的名字。”她扫视着Napoleon脏兮兮伪装服之下的身体。  
Napoleon指了一个位置，“嘘。”他提醒。“Peril还不知道。”  
“你把名字伪装过了？”Gaby看了眼那个位置，“肯定很疼。”  
“发现名字不是英语的时候我有点摸不着头绪。”Napoleon肩膀放松了，“等我弄明白这是什么意思之后，我就成了黑市纹身的常客。”  
“你伪造了灵魂伴侣的名字。”Gaby肯定地说。“否则CIA第一个就会抓到你。”  
“他们没有。”Napoleon眨眨眼，“你抓到我了。”

*

Illya醒来时先看到吊起来的小腿石膏，然后是忍受医生护士的检查。  
“我得躺三个月？”他烦闷地抱怨。  
“没错。接下来我们都得呆在这个安全屋里直到你拆掉石膏。”Napoleon指了指病床旁边的打字机。“别想逃避写报告。”  
Illya盯着Cowboy看。  
“怎么了？”Napoleon帮他调整了病床角度，让Illya能坐起来一些。  
“你现在是那种解开了一个谜题的表情，”Illya怀疑地盯着他。“发生了什么？”  
Napoleon指了指自己额角的位置，Illya恍然大悟：“你知道了。”  
“我相当理解你的顾虑，Peril。一个非苏联灵魂伴侣会惹来不少麻烦，至少名字出现的位置很隐蔽。”Napoleon好笑地说，坐在病床右边的椅子里。“但我必须得说，扯下车后盖可不是一个很好的初次印象。”  
“那又没什么。”Illya警惕地握紧拳头，从Cowboy绕来绕去的话题上他就预感到了谈话走向，他尽量保持情绪稳定——反正现在他没法跳起来揍到他的搭档。“这又不意味着你就是我的灵魂伴侣。”他让自己的口吻尽量冷静强硬。“我不在乎这种事，灵魂伴侣的婚姻成功率还不到一半，同性更不存在那种关系。”  
“听起来你对灵魂伴侣的身份很失望。”Napoleon好笑地说。  
Illya闭上嘴，好阻止反驳冲口而出。“走开，报告拿来，我会写完它们——你在干嘛？”  
Napoleon看了看房间外面，走过去关上房门。“Gaby去买必需品了。”他拉上窗帘。  
Illya瞪着他回到病床边，Napoleon开始脱衬衫，“别告诉我你现在打算干这个。”Napoleon把长裤脱了下来，只穿着一条丝绸内裤爬上床，跨在Illya大腿上，没压到其他伤口淤青。  
“Cowboy.”Illya抬头瞪他，现在他没了身高优势，实在有点令人恼怒地暂居弱方。“我没兴致。”  
Napoleon仍然微笑着，从Illya醒来他的心情就一直很不错。“Peril，”他开口，“记得我说过，我不喜欢别人给我口活？”  
Illya继续瞪他。Napoleon的确在他们睡在一起后从没让Illya给他口活过，Illya的要求他却从不拒绝。  
Napoleon看着Illya脸上露出恍然大悟的表情。Illya伸手小心地拉下他的最后一件衣物，找到Napoleon皮肤上两个用疤痕掩盖的俄语名字。  
右侧大腿上的俄语名字早已被毁损得七零八落，疤痕不小，几道划伤分开了那一排纤细的字体，相当引人注目。Illya在明亮的床头灯光下拼凑西里尔字母，名字似乎是Анастасия（Anastasia）和长长的父名与姓氏，就算不是，长度也很接近。  
Illya的手指微微发抖，沿着Napoleon的皮肤找到左侧大腿内侧的名字，这一个名字被毁损的伤疤小一些，但缝针留下的疤痕仍然让类似纹身墨水的字体颜色跟着歪歪扭扭，难以辨认。Illya小心地沿着膝盖上方向上辨认这一竖条痕迹，在Napoleon大腿根向下一英寸半的位置找到了他自己小小的手写笔迹： Илля。在疤痕以外只剩下这四个字母，  
“Illya Niklaevich Kuryakin.”Napoleon开口。盗贼的手指在Illya发觉之前就插入了他的头发，轻轻拨弄着，按揉他的头皮。Illya当然看到了Napoleon在他的碰触下起了反应，不过现在角度不对，他忍不住吞咽了一下，Cowboy的眼神紧跟着他舔过突然发干的嘴唇。  
“告诉我，克格勃的口活怎么样？”Napoleon问，故意挑起他的兴趣。  
“拆掉石膏后你就知道了。”Illya驳回建议，握住Napoleon的老二。

END


	2. 聊天脑洞全程

-我看了个灵魂伴侣文（贴）  
破轮身上伊利亚的名字大到不行，只好穿打底掩盖23333

-讨厌你剧透！  
在读.jpg

-好咯！(跑走惹)

-读完惹！  
伊利亚：手表之下  
桑德斯估计和奥列格见面时就心知肚明.jpg

-伊利亚:我以为你知道？？？  
破仑没读档案,jpg

-盖比:然鹅我什么都知道

-盖比：老娘早就知道了

-破轮读了然而上面写的是伊利亚身上没有名字

-KGB比较保密嘛  
伊利亚：没读UNCLE版本的档案吧。。。  
破仑：她不爱我  
这个谎撒的2333

-毛熊看到破轮身上自己名字(还那么大)不会瞬间booom真是奇迹(……)

-真的好大【。】  
毕竟西里尔字母，伊利亚还有中间名  
感觉超长【。】

-某种程度来说挺耻的(？？)

-毕竟还有父名2333  
是的  
破仑：救命这名字真大【。】  
破仑：还是个男的，还是个苏联佬，我死定了

-拿破仑:体毛都盖不住，怎么办。

-破轮:为了这个名字学了俄语  
有道理

-破轮:等一哈，为什么是个男的。

-伊利亚在苏联成年那一天，检查自己全身上下  
等等，这怕不是个假名吧  
伊利亚：仿佛是个英国或者美国人

-一个意裔美国人

-伊利亚：一个法裔美国人  
然后上级过来说：名字出现了没要登记了  
伊利亚：突然方了起来【。】

-我突然想到了一个有趣的位置  
头发【。】  
假如伊利亚的名字出现在头皮上【。】  
伊利亚：幸好，幸好

-刮，刮刮乐……(不)

-伊利亚：这名字出现的位置真是帮了大忙

-用纹身梗开黄的时候破轮亲亲头毛就好 然而伊利亚……

-破仑的名字如果出现在比较微妙的位置也很有趣  
大腿内侧？？？（不）

-我觉得苏联可能实行登记制  
出现了名字就登记

-应该的

-然后名字比较谜的，就根据名字传达的讯息分派任务  
美国可能是“这个是隐私，但是军队要登记”

-感觉发现对方是外国人很可能一不小心就gg

-是的  
伪造名字可能也是地下生意

-纹个常见名了事233

-对啊233  
我觉得十六岁出现更好  
破仑16岁参军2333

-破轮:妈的遮不住啊

-破仑可能贿赂了体检官

-他周围人应该也不会俄语

-是的  
破仑可能跟同胞解释：大概是个俄国姑娘或者乌克兰姑娘  
然后借学俄语假装这个名字是“伊莉雅”  
（我们又在完善设定OTZ，上次还完善了吸血鬼设定……）

-伊利亚这个名字是纯男性的(然而不知道为何是奇妙的a结尾) 估计说成尼基塔之类比较有说服力

-是的2333  
我刚刚在想  
破仑身上的名字  
在大腿内侧，一长条（。）  
从大腿到膝盖  
远看仿佛是道阴影【。】

-仿佛是道长得比较茂密的腿毛……(。)

-（有点隐蔽）

-后期cia的入狱体检()

-这个梗越来越丰满了（尔康手）  
桑德斯：我仿佛知道了什么【。】

-后来带着孩子去相亲  
oleg:你家的带来了？  
sanders:就这个败家玩意。

-Oleg：不知道他们什么感想  
厕所打架.gif

-伊利亚弄伤头被破轮带回去剃头毛打绷带()

-破仑：………………

-破轮:现在退出uncle还来不来得及()

-伊利亚：你想得美

……要是情趣还可以“你猜我纹身在哪里”

-伊利亚：下流

-破轮:你这是纹身歧视

-哈哈哈哈哈哈歧视  
你说如果破仑真纹了一个女名在背上  
会不会很好玩  
所有人都以为破仑那姑娘挂了  
假如对方一死，纹身就模糊变淡的话【。】

-伊利亚:……

-然后直到他们搞起  
伊利亚在破仑大腿上看到了自己的全名  
伊利亚：你又去纹了？  
破仑：你自己看看能不能洗掉

-破仑还有可能多纹几个！！！  
七八个姑娘名字2333  
别人一看：艹

-伊利亚&盖比:？？？？？

-混淆.jpg

-每一个语言还不同

-破仑还可以纹几个不同语言的  
哈哈哈想到一起去了

-捂脸扶额.gif

-然后别人一看就？？？

-盖比无聊的时候就一个一个问过去

破仑：我按电话本纹的

-盖比:这是个日文名字啊？

-破仑：我翻了不同国家的电话本

-得知真相以后大家看向八国语言威佛利……

-韦弗利：我不想知道  
我觉得破仑还可能顺便纹两个男人名字

-这样毛熊要是最后找到自己名字估计要咬一口的()

-更加混淆（。）  
咬咬咬

-维多利亚推倒破轮。  
维多利亚:……？？？？？

-破仑：淡定.jpg

-破轮换了一个看不到自己大腿的姿势()

-破仑大概会用舌头应对大魔王

-“相信我，我使出浑身解数”

-数月后伊利亚才知道“浑身解数”是啥

-伊利亚:虽然还是有点看那些名字不顺眼

-但是伊利亚大概接受了2333

-伊利亚:你纹的名字平分到全队还能有剩下的

-我在想，万一灵魂伴侣的名字那块皮肤  
被毁了  
长不回来  
岂不是完美23333

-应该就坏了

-破仑大腿内侧有一条缝针痕迹

-之前有篇不就是拿破仑的名字被人划掉了

-记得  
然后破仑纹了一堆别的掩盖真实位置

-参军的时候弄掉的？

-参军前自己弄的2333

-后来都不记得这个名字了  
直到柏林追车  
然后看到伊利亚“我觉得那样做不合适”  
心里:这人名字好耳熟？？

-那时候还不知道是伊利亚呢2333

-2333  
完了一见钟情  
虽然电影里这一段我就觉得:百分百看上伊利亚(。)

-我也【。】  
破仑：哎这非人类挺好看

-伊利亚:我未来对象就是这个人？？(怒而拆车)

-哈哈哈哈厕所打架.gif

-后来搞到一起看见破轮大腿的疤估计毛熊十分心软

-我也觉得23333  
我觉得KGB也会派把名字去掉的特工出任务的

-但是伊利亚身上找不到名字？(还是说(。))

-这样头皮就不太合适了【。】

-后腰之类的

-其实头皮也可以  
假设名字比较短小  
可能还没有半截手指长，字体又小

-不过这样没有亲眼见到估计还是很存疑(

-是啊2333  
伊利亚可能全身都找遍了2333

-除非之前有照片……(看向破轮妈)

-最后发现在头皮上【够】  
破仑可能自己存了张照片2333  
或者这样  
破仑划开皮肤  
但是留下了伊利亚的一点点名字作为证据

-那伊利亚的在耳朵背后跟头发重合的地方……?

-剃头时可能会被发现23333  
然后毛熊自己剃【。】

-破轮:obviously i was briefed about you

-Illya就四个西里尔字母2333  
他父名咋拼来着，尼可勒维奇？？？  
nikolevic?

-Николаевич

-Илля Hиклаевич Курякин  
还挺长的【。】

-十六岁的破轮:啥，这是啥

-我也觉得2333

-伊利亚看到之后:(像只欢快的狗子把破轮拱翻在床)(。)

-盖比：（关上了门

END


End file.
